


Oceans

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Inktober Day 2: Tranquility





	Oceans

Pat had bought a lake house on a whim. Well, not a whim exactly. He didn’t have enough money to be buying houses because of flights of fancy. He had thought this through. He really had.  
~  
“Pat. Pat you know what? When I was younger I wanted to live on a houseboat.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. God, can you imagine? Me, on a constantly moving hell house in the middle of the ocean?”  
“Well I’m pretty sure they don’t float houseboats in the middle of the ocean.”  
“But you understand right? How silly that is, me, on one of my worst nightmares, surrounded by one of my worst nightmares?”  
“Sounds nightmarish.” Brian had smiled at the joke, but he had a wistful look in his eyes, one that made Pat question.  
“Why did you want to live on a boat?”  
“I dunno man it’s just, the water is so calm. So peaceful. I always thought it’d be nice, I guess, to live out there, away from it all, y’know? Huh, sounds kinda silly now.” And Brian turned back to the tv, draped comfortably across Pat’s lap, instantly engrossed again in the show.  
~  
That conversation had been months ago, but for some reason it stuck with Pat. To hear that wistful sigh behind his boyfriend’s voice, to hear him sound so sad about a dream he thought was foolish, it almost broke Pat’s heart. So he saved up, putting cash aside for this purchase. Well, this rental, really. But he had it now. Four whole days in this little cabin on the lake. He hoped Brian would like it.  
~  
“Pat where are we going?”  
“You’ll find out soon.”  
“Ooh. Cryptic. I like the vibe. But can I at least get a hint?”  
“No”  
“First letter?”  
“Nah”  
“Last letter?”  
“Nope.” Pat popped the -p, smiling cheekily at Brian, who rolled his eyes and pinched lightly at the sides of Pat’s face.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute Mr. Gill.”  
“Oh is that right Mr. Gilbert? Well then you’re lucky because you have the most caring boyfriend in the world.”  
“Yeah, one that won’t even tell me where we’re going.” Brian smirked at Pat, who swatted at him from the driver's seat, not caring about keeping both hands on the wheel.  
~  
Gravel crunched under the wheels of Pat’s car as he pulled up in the driveway of the cabin. He had Brian cover his eyes with a scarf- “Kinky.” “Oh shut up”-to keep the surprise, but now that they were there, Pat gently untied it, pulling it away for Brian to see.  
“Oh my G- Pat? Is this? How did you? What?” Brian turned an astonished face towards Pat, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Like it? God Pat I love it, thank you.” Brian flung his arms around Pat’s neck, pulling him in for a hug, peppering kisses across his face in joy.  
~  
Later that night, as Brian slept next to him in a lawn chair, fingers loosely grasping his, Pat understood what Brian was talking about, with the peace of the boat on the ocean. And even though Brian would call it cheesy, Pat was glad that-in the middle of this tranquility, in the middle of this self made ocean-Brian was his anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one better


End file.
